


Stark Memory

by WriteNow



Series: Stark Memory [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Irondad, Spoilers, Tony Angst, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteNow/pseuds/WriteNow
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME AHEAD. PROCEED WITH CAUTION. Death makes a deal with Tony Stark, enabling him to come back to life. Unfortunately, his new life comes at a cost, and he has to come to terms with his new world.





	Stark Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a bit short but there will be another, longer part coming out soon. I hope you enjoy this fic. If you do, please leave comments, kudos, subscribe, bookmark and view some of my other works.

I slowly open my eyes. It hurts. I see a blinding white light and have to close them again. Where am I?

“Tony,” a voice booms. It echoes everywhere. I open my eyes a fraction and look around but I can’t see where the voice is coming from. What just happened? I try to piece the images in my memory together. Thanos. The snap. Peter. Pepper. I remember. I remember what happened. I snapped my fingers. I saved everyone. But I died. So where’s this? The afterlife?

“You’re very clever,” the voice continues.

“I do my best,” I manage to reply.

“I have come to offer you a choice.”

“Oh yeah? What choice?”

“I can give you another chance. Or you can go to the afterlife.”

“What?”

“You can live again, or you can move on. What will it be?”

“Does everyone get this choice?”

“No. Only you. You have saved the universe. This is your reward.”

“So what’s the catch?”

“You must lose something.”

“No,” I reply. I’m not killing anyone to bring me back to life.

“You don’t have to kill.”

“What do you mean?”

“It won’t hurt anyone else.”

“You can bring me back to life and it won’t hurt anyone?”

“Exactly. Do you accept?”

I think about it for a moment. It sounds too good to be true. There’s no way I can let this opportunity go. “Yes,” I say. “I accept.”

The already blinding light gets even brighter. I have to close my eyes tightly.

“Good choice. But remember, this is not the world that you left behind. That is your loss. Good luck,” the voice calls. It fades away.

What does the voice mean? I can’t see. I can’t hear. I can’t think.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that and are eager to see what cost Tony will have to live with. Subscribe so you don’t miss out! If you enjoyed what you read then please leave kudos, bookmark, comment or view some of my other works. Anyone who leaves a comment is gifted my 221 Kudos special work that’s coming out soon. I reply to every comment and love to hear you advice and feedback. Your support means everything to me. Thanks for reading! 😀


End file.
